Whenever You Call
by serendiptious10
Summary: So what happens when Catherine and Gil finally come to terms with their feelings, will they explode and let it wash over them, or will they let it slip away?- UPDATED JULY 17/08
1. Whenever You Call

Alright so this is my first ever CSI fic, I've written lots of Greys Anatomy fics on other sites and 2 here, but I have decided that I can't stand watching Catherine and Grissom not get together anymore. So I have decided that I will have to bring them together in my own fic.

**WARNING THIS FIC WILL BE VERY MATURE, NOT SUITABLE FOR ANYONE UNDER 18.**

Hope you all enjoy reviews please let me know if you want more :)

**Love wandered inside  
Stronger than you  
Stronger than I**

_I watched her sitting at her desk head in her hands, and could tell by her demeanor that she was crying. I know this case was taking it's toll on her, she was attached emotionally and physically. I understand as it was tough on all of them, but this one was really hitting home for Catherine, it was a young girl been raped and beaten by someone she trusted and he could see it in Catherine that she was taking it to heart. I hate seeing her like this and not being able to hold her in my arms and let her know it will all be okay, and I know what I'm about to do is going to kill her but I don't have a choice, she needed to be removed from this case, for the best interest of the case as well as herself. Unsure of how she would react I decide to stand outside her office a bit longer, even after all these years, and even after the last few months and how much they've drifted apart I still know her well enough to know that if I don't intervene this case would ruin her, she would self-destruct and I can't NO I WON'T allow that to happen. Sighing I finally knocked on the door hearing her shuffle around._

**And now that it has begun  
We cannot turn back  
We can only turn into one**

_I felt my chest tighten and my eyes water as I was looking over the evidence trying to find something, anything to give us a clue as to who did this to this young girl, and I couldn't breathe anymore I had to get out of there. I excused myself looking at Warrick who looked concerned but didn't say anything, I walked down the hall everything around me a blur hearing the click clack of my shoes finally I made it to my office shutting the door leaning against it I broke down crying. Finally I made it to my desk and buried my face in my hands as the tears streamed down my cheeks, as I remembered my days as a stripper, excuse me an exotic dancer, remembering all the creeps and things that happened to me. Remembering my rape, and beating, but lucky for me I am still alive, unlike Marisole Evans, she was not so lucky. A case hasn't gotten to me like this in a long time, but she reminded me so much of me when I was her age, usually when a case gets this bad Gil is always there, he used to be anyways that was before Sam, before Sara, before everything in our friendship fell apart, before he stopped being there, my rock, my saviour. Thoughts of Gil only made it harder on me and felt my eyes stinging as I continued to cry harder. Suddenly I heard a knock at my door and it startled me as I jumped slightly, quickly wipe my eyes in hopes to cover up the tears that I have shed and grab some paper work pretending to be busy clearing my throat I finally respond._

**I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call**

Catherine: Uhm come in

Gil: Hey Cath

_She looked startled when she heard my voice as if she wasn't expecting me to open the door. She looked at me and I could see the pain in her eyes, her once sparkling and bright blue eyes have now turned dark and gloomy it's killing me to know that she's been going through a lot lately and I haven't been there for her. Her best friend and I haven't been there, some friend I turned out to be._

**And I'll always remember  
The part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch your fall  
Whenever you call**

Catherine: Gil uhm how are you?

Gil: I just wanted to see how you were doing?

Catherine: I'm fine I was just.

_I looked at him knowing that he knew that was bull shit anyone who knew me could tell I was lying through my teeth I'm not fine, but I will be I just need some time. I watched him walk closer to me seeing his hand reach out for mine, instinctively I pulled away, how dare he come in now? Now where was he when Sam died, where was he before? He hasn't been there he's been so pre occupied with Sara, but now that she's gone he has time for me no it doesn't work like that._

**And I'm truly inspired  
Finding my soul  
There in your eyes**

_Looking at her I know I had done something wrong, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to reach out to her, let her know that I was here for her now and forever. I guess I should have known that she didn't want to be touched I haven't been there for her in awhile especially when she needed me the most._

Gil: Catherine

Catherine: Just don't Gil…Don't

Gil: I want to help you Catherine

**And you  
Have opened my heart  
And lifted me inside  
By showing me yourself  
Undisguised**

_As soon as I heard his words, he wants to help now he wants to help..HA it's only because he doesn't want this case to go unsolved, he doesn't want anything to happen to the case or his precious lab that's why he wants to help. I felt the anger boil inside me as I glared at him._

Catherine: HA you want to help

Gil: Ye….

Catherine: NO YOU DON'T GET TO HELP….YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOUR PRECIOUS LAB AND THIS CASE YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP ME.

**And I will breathe for you each day  
Comfort you through all the pain**

_The words she yelled at him cut him like a knife how could she think that I only care about this case and the lab, she's my best friend and I know she's hurting I can see it in her. I walked over to her trying to get her to look at me and see that I care I care about her, that I love her and always have, that I need her to be okay because without her I don't know who I am and if anything happens to her I don't know if I'll be okay._

Gil: Catherine that's not true…please just stop and listen to me

**Gently kiss your fears away  
You can turn to me and cry**

_I pushed him away from me the anger still there I can feel my ears burning feeling myself ready to explode._

Catherine: I have to get back to this case

**Always understand that I  
Give you all I am inside**

_Hearing those words I knew what I had to do, and this was going to make her angrier at me but I have to take care of her, I have to because I can't watch this anymore I can't watch this tear her up inside and eat away at her I can't and I won't._

Gil: No Catherine your off this case

Catherine: NO GIL YOU CAN'T DO THAT…THIS IS MY CASE AND YOUR NOT MY SUPERVISOR ANYMORE YOU DON'T MAKE THAT CALL ON ME ANYMORE.

Gil: Catherine this is not me asking this is me telling you, your off this case. Nick and Warrick can handle it, I'll lend them Greg to help out if they need it, but you Catherine this is to close for you it's tearing you up inside you need to back off and take some time why don't you go home and be with Lindsey. I can't stand by and watch you do this to yourself Catherine I'm sorry but this is the best thing for you.

Catherine: The best thing for me….NO IT'S THE BEST THING FOR YOUR DAMN LAB…YOU KNOW WHAT GIL STOP THIS PRETENDING TO CARE ATTITUDE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME SO JUST STOP. FINE YOU WANT ME GONE THEN I'M GONE.

**I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call**

_I turn to grab my stuff and felt him right behind me feeling his arms wrap tightly around me, feeling his breath on my neck as I tried to fight him. Finally he let go knowing and sensing my anger._

Gil: Catherine I don't want you gone, and how can you think I only care about the lab you're my best friend and I care about you Catherine.

Catherine: YOU CARE ABOUT ME THEN WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN EDDIE DIED? AND HOW COULD YOU RIDICULE ME ABOUT CASHING A CHEQUE FROM MY FATHER, YOU ONLY CARED ABOUT YOUR DAMN LAB AND WHEN YOU FOUND OUT SAM BRAUN WAS MY FATHER I WAS NO LONGER CATHERINE WILLOWS YOUR BEST FRIEND FOR THE LAST 20 YEARS BUT THE DAUGHTER OF THE ONE MAN YOU DESPISED IN THIS WORLD. YOU WEREN'T THERE FOR ME ANYMORE AND THEN SARA YOU WERE WITH SARA AND I NO LONGER MATTERED AND SAM DIED HE DIED IN MY ARMS MY FATHER DIED IN MY ARMS AND YOU STILL WEREN'T THERE. YOU ARE A…A I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE BUT YOU NO LONGER CARED ABOUT ME THE DAY YOU FOUND OUT I WAS THE DAUGHTER OF SAM BRAUN. SO FUCK YOU GIL YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME.

**And I'll always remember  
The part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch your fall  
Whenever you call**

_Listening to what she said killed me I love this woman more then life itself, I would do anything for her, I want nothing more in this world then to see her happy. I can't believe she feels that I despised her because of who her father was, of course it shocked me to find out and I know I gave her a hard time about the money, but never never did I mean that I didn't love her or care about her anymore. Oh god what have I done to her, and Sara she keeps bringing her up? Why does she care that I was with Sara. God what have I done. I can't lose her I just can't. Feeling all the love I have for her, the love that has built up over the last 20 years I found myself walking over to her as I saw her run for the door, grabbing her I turn her around pressing my lips tightly against hers pressing my body against hers, wanting to feel her close to me. Her lips were soft and sweet with a taste I can't even describe right now. I felt her fight me at first, then slowly open her mouth granting my tongue the access it needed to explore hers, feeling her arms wrap around my neck pulling me closer kissing me back. Can this be happening is she really kissing me back, my Catherine the love of my life is actually kissing me back, my mind was all over the place this was unbelievable. The feeling of her lips, the way she tasted, the way her body molded into mine was everything I dreamed it would be and more._

**I won't ever be too far away to feel you  
And I won't hesitate at all  
Whenever you call**

_I felt him run after me turn me around and press his lips tightly against mine, pressing his body against mines, feeling him against mine, sent waves of electricity through me, his lips were soft and I could feel the tenderness and need in his kiss, I slowly opened my mouth granting him the access he needed feeling his tongue intertwine with mine, sent me over the edge I moaned slightly in his mouth. The kiss of a lifetime, the kiss that I've waited the last 20 years for was finally happening, a kiss that I have waited for a lifetime to happen, the one that made me forget the rest of the world, the one that sent me into pure bliss a kiss full of love. This was more then just a kiss to her this was the coming together of the love her love, the only man that she wanted to kiss, the one she wants to spend the rest of her life kissing. All her anger slowly melted away as she lost herself in his kiss, lost herself in him. I pulled him closer to me wanting our bodies to be as one wanting to be as close to him as possible never wanting this moment to end. Finally I felt him pull back breathing heavily, both of us were left breathless. Looking deeply into his eyes I saw the love he had for me._

Gil: I love you Catherine

Catherine: I love you to

_With that being said his lips were ravishing hers again neither wanting to break apart, and neither sure what was going to happen next, neither caring only wanting to live in the moment they were in right then in there._

**And I'll always remember  
The part of you so tender  
I'll be the one to catch your fall  
Whenever you call**


	2. Finally Found Someone

Thanks for reading I hope you all enjoy the next one...

**WARNING: RATED M FOR X-RATED**

**I finally found someone  
That knocks me off my feet  
I finally found the one  
That makes me feel complete**

_Finally after what__seemed like an eternity I pull myself away from him, looking up at him seeing the desire and need for me in his eyes. I shook myself from this magical moment and the reality of life set in. I pushed him away feeling him trying to pull me closer, I can't do this, this is not right. _

Catherine: Gil what the hell was that?

_She pulled back from me and broke the magic of the moment we were in. She kissed me back I can't believe she kissed me back, wait she said she loved me to. My Catherine the one woman that I have longed to kiss, to feel her lips on mine, to feel her body against mine. God I can't believe she kissed me back. _

**It started over coffee  
We started out as friends  
It's funny how from simple things  
The best things begin**_  
_  
Gil: That was me kissing you and you… you kissed me back

Catherine: I know what the hell it was I want to know why?

Gil: I told you Cath I love you, I love you so much, I've loved you for as long as I can remember it's you Cath it's always been you.

_Staring deeply into his eyes he sounded shocked that I would kiss him back…wait a minute he said it again he loves me? I felt my heart aching for his touch again, his lips against mine, releasing all the feelings I've had for him for the last 20 years, finally I look away breaking the trance that he has on me. Shaking from both anger and love I found myself yelling at him again, wanting to make him hurt the way he's hurt me._

Catherine: REALLY YOU LOVE ME HUH? LIKE I'M SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT ONE? IF YOU LOVED ME SO MUCH THEN WHY WAIT UNTIL NOW? WHAT ABOUT LADY HEATHER AND SARA DID YOU LOVE THEM LIKE YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME? IF YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAIT SO DAMN LONG TO TELL ME? YOU DON'T LOVE ME YOUR JUST SAYING THAT NOW BECAUSE SHE LEFT, SARA LEFT YOU AND I'M JUST THE BEST FRIEND YOU COME TO WHEN YOU NEED SOMEONE TO LEAN ON….WELL GUESS WHAT GIL I CAN'T BE THAT BEST FRIEND ANYMORE. BECAUSE BELIEVE IT OR NOT GIL I CAN'T STAND BY WATCHING YOU WANT SOMEONE ELSE, AND NEEDING THEM WHEN I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU THE MOMENT THAT I MET YOU, AND I CAN'T STAND BY WATCHING YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE ANYMORE. AND I CAN'T STAND LOOKING AT YOU ANYMORE, NOT AFTER HER NOT KNOW NOT AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED. WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST YOU WEREN'T THERE.

**This time is different  
And it's all because of you  
It's better than it's ever been  
'Cause we can talk it though**

Gil: DAMMIT CATHERINE YOUR NOT LISTENING TO ME….I love you Cath I've been in love with you since the day we met, I've loved you like I've never loved anyone including Sarah and Lady Heather and I don't know what are you talking about I never loved her. God Catherine it's always been you, but why would I tell you how I felt about you I mean look at you, your beautiful, smart, and sexy (letting the last word roll of his tongue) and I'm just me the unsociable science, bug geek. I'm not in your league Cath I've seen the guys you've dated and I don't fit into that category. But if you loved me so much why didn't you ever tell me? This goes both ways Catherine you can't blame it all on me, if you had feelings for me you never bothered to tell me and how was I supposed to know if you never told me? I've wanted you and only you for years and what was I supposed to do? If I would have known you shared the feelings that I have for you Sara would have never happened. She wouldn't have I would have been with you and only you, but Cath I'm not a mind reader I didn't think I ever stood a chance with you. You don't think it hurt me seeing you with all those guys? Leaving here to go out with someone else, knowing that they got to kiss you, they got to feel your body next to theirs. It made me sick knowing that they had the one person in this world who completes me, the one woman in this world that I want more then anything else. You don't think it tore my heart apart watching you in pain after Eddie died, watching your heart get broken time and time again? Watching you fall apart when your father died? All I've wanted to do was to take all that pain away from you and I couldn't. You don't think it killed me to see the pain in your eyes when you found out about me and Sara? It tore me up inside knowing that I caused you pain and I didn't know how to take it away. Cath without you I don't make sense and I need you in order for me to make sense.

_I turn around looking at him shocked to hear those things come out of his mouth. I never knew he felt like that, I mean I knew on some level I must have meant something to him, but I never knew he loved me like that. I see him walk toward me smiling slightly, I felt myself go weak and lean back against my desk to stabilize myself, feeling a whirlwind of emotions but upon looking into his eyes all those feelings seemed to disappear as I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his go around my waist feeling his breath on mine, his lips inches away from mine, I place a finger on his lips as he looked at me quizzingly._

**My favouite line was  
"Can I call you sometime"  
It's all you had to say  
To take my breath away**

Catherine: I didn't tell you how I felt about you because after Eddie I didn't think I was worthy of your love. A love that was unconditional, a love from a man who I knew would never hurt me, not the way he did. God Gil you deserve someone better then me, I come with baggage a lot of it and you deserve someone without all that baggage. I guess a part of me knew that you loved me on some level but I didn't know that you loved me like that, if I would have known then we wouldn't have wasted the last 20 years. I love you so much and you're my sexy unsociable bug geek as you put it.

_I smiled at her listening to what she had to say. I can't believe we've wasted all this time, because both of us were thinking we weren't worthy of the other. I couldn't take it anymore I had to have her right now, I had to make up for all this lost time. I leaned in slowly, taking my time this time. Pausing my lips just inches away from hers._

**This is it, oh I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one  
To be with every night**_  
_  
Gil: You're the only woman for me Cath baggage or no baggage. I love you Cath and for the record I've always been yours

Catherine: I love you to

_With that my lips were covering hers, I felt her trace her tongue along my lips slowly I parted them as I felt her tongue glide against mine, the waves of electricity shot through both of us. Hearing her moan in my mouth made me only want her more, I picked her up sitting her on the edge of the desk, feeling her legs wrap tightly around me, pulling me closer to her, her hands moving from my neck down my back pulling my shirt out of my pants, not breaking our kiss. I hear her mumbling something into my mouth and finally we break apart. I look into her eyes seeing a look I've never seen in her before, the look of hunger and want. She smiles at me with that "I want you" smile that I've seen her give other men but never has it been directed towards me. _

**Cause whatever I do  
It's just got to be you  
My life has just begun  
I finally found someone**

_Upon breaking apart I look at him and smile at him with my "I want you" look as my hands went to the top button of his shirt, as I slowly unbuttoned each button one by one, taking my time never breaking eye contact with him. Finally after the last button is undone, I slowly slid his shirt off letting it drop to the floor, running my hands up his arms, feeling every curve of his muscles, running my hands along his chest, I could feel his heart racing. I lean forward kissing his neck, and nibbling at his ear, before purring into it._

Catherine: Breath baby were just getting started

**Did I keep you waiting? I didn't mind  
I apologize, baby that's fine  
I would wait forever just to know you were mine**

_She leaned back looking at me seductively clearing off her desk, I watched her slowly unbutton her blouse smiling at me as she slid it off, letting it drop onto the floor with mine. I couldn't take it anymore I leaned forward kissing her deeply as my hands roamed her perfect body, the feeling of her skin against mine was enough to make me explode, her skin was soft just like I imagined it would be. My hand slid up her back undoing her bra as I slid it off. I looked at her admiring her beauty her breasts were perfect. My lips soon found hers again, my hands roaming down her one of her breasts in my hand I start to slightly massage them, before my fingers found her nipples. _

**You know I love your hair  
Are you sure it looks right?  
I love what you wear **

_I felt his hands roam my body his hands finding my breasts pinching the nipple with his index finger and thumb causing me to arch my back against his body. Finally he broke the kiss and trailed kisses to my neck. "OH GOD he remembered found the spot" I felt him nibble and suck lightly on my neck driving me insane as he continued his trail of kisses to my breasts. As he swirled his tongue around my nipples one at a time teasing me, sending me into ecstacy. I thought I was going to explode from all the emotions that were inside of me. He continued to trail kisses down my stomach stopping at the rim of my pants, he looked up at me before he slowly undid them, sliding them off of me leaving me there fully exposed to him. Feeling a bit shy I sat up to pull him back on top of me._

_  
_Gil: Lay back down, I want to admire your beauty

_I looked down at the beautiful sight before me, never have I seen a woman so beautiful before in my life. With her clothes off I could admire her beauty, every curve, every freckle on her body. Slowly I slid my way through her legs kissing her inner thighs, spreading her legs apart to get closer, feeling her arch her back and moan slightly as I made my way closer to her, hearing her gasp waiting for what was coming next. I took my tongue and slowly glided it's way up her wet slit teasing her slightly as my tongue continued their circular motions, exploring and tasting her for the first time before plunging my tongue deep into her pussy. _

**Isn't it too tight?  
You're exceptional  
I can't wait for the rest of my life**

"_OH GOD GIL" I screamed as I felt his tongue inside me plunging in and out as I screamed out thrashing my head from side to side, clutching the sides of my desk as he continued working his magic on me, sending me farther and farther into ecstacy the way only he knew how to. Finally I felt myself exploding I couldn't take it anymore I felt myself cumming all around his tongue feeling him lick and suck it up. I ran my hands through his hair tugging slightly bringing him back up to me crashing our lips together once again, I could taste a mix of my cum and his sweet mouth on my tongue, feeling his erect cock against me running it up along my slit. I didn't want that yet, I wanted to pleasure him the way he did me. I slid my hands down undoing his pants as he slipped them off feeling him crawl on top of me crashing his lips against mine. I felt his arousal, between my legs, fighting him slightly I wanted to pleasure him the way he did me. _

_  
_Gil: Tonight is about you

_I gently spread her legs apart running the tip of my cock against her opening before I slid myself into her slowly inch by inch stretching her, and filling her to capacity until I was completely inside of her, feeling her warm wet walls cupping around my cock. Both of us moaning loudly as I filled her completely making us one. I kept the pace slow and steady, continuously kissing her lips, neck and earlobes as my hands caressed her sides every so often gently cupping her breast. I continued to plunge my thick cock into her as I felt her cum around him as I would withdraw, wet with her juices, only to plunge again, driving deep into her awaiting and welcoming pussy._

_I was in heaven as I approached my second orgasm I screamed out "GIL OH GOD BABY" I felt him pick up the pace pounding his cock into me harder and harder as I began too endlessly cum, yelling and crying out for more, digging my nails into his back holding him closer. _

**This is it, oh I finally found someone  
Someone to share my life  
I finally found the one  
To be with every night**

_The slight pain from her nails only made him drive himself deeper into her as he held onto her hips to allow himself to go deeper into her as she continued to have multiple orgasms, as her pussy was throbbing wanting more of him. "OH CATH BABY OH GOD BABY" She continued to scream as their eyes met and my cock erupted within her, exploding, throbbing and pulsing exploding my hot cum into the very depths of her. Not wanting this moment to end I continued to gently rocked myself in and out of her for a couple more minutes before collapsing on top of her. _

**'Cause whatever I do  
It's just got to be you  
My life has just begun**

Catherine: God Gil I was not expecting that, we should fight like that more often.

_I looked deeply into his eyes and smiled with purejoy. No one has ever made love to me with that much intensity before, no one has ever made it completely about me. Now staring into this mans eyes, I knew that I had found the one person who loves me more then anything else. A man that I have loved for ever and would continue to love for eternity._

Gil: Believe me Cath neither was I. So I guess this means your not mad at me anymore?

**I finally found someone  
And whatever I do  
It's just got to be you**

_I heard her laugh as I looked down into the eyes of the one woman I loved more then life itself, the one woman that I want to go to bed with and wake up with for the rest of my life.  
_  
Catherine: How could I be mad at you after that. I love you

Gil: I love you to

_With that being said my lips found hers again as I kissed her for what seemed like eternity never wanting this moment to end. That is until there was a knock at her door, we both looked at each other._

Catherine: Did you lock the door?

**My life has just begun  
I finally found someone**


	3. Thinking Of You

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I apologize for the length of time for an update, I have been crazy busy with papers, and midterms, and work that it has been nuts :) Finally beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel :) Not much left of this semester.  
Thank you to those who have commented I appreciate the comments :)  
Now on to the update :)**

UPDATE:

**Look in my eyes  
I know you see the love inside me.  
I know that you're scared,  
but I'm not gonna hurt you baby.  
Just give me your hand (give me your hand)  
I'll show you love is never ending,  
We will fly away, and never look back again, no**

Breaking apart after hearing the knock at the door, my mind starting racing I couldn't remember if I locked the door. What just happened between me and Catherine was so unbelievable my mind is still in a fog and all over the place. I stare at her seeing the panic in her eyes, how would it look if someone walked in on us in this state? She must have sensed my panic as I hear her start to speak and jump around the room gathering our clothing, tossing me mine.

Catherine: Who is it?

Nick: It's Nick I was just wanting to update you on the case.

Catherine: Alright thanks Nick I'll meet you in the layout room in a few minutes okay.

Nick: Ok. Cath is everything okay?

Catherine: Oh yes everything is fine Nick. Just fine I'll be right there.

**I wanna take you away,  
I got a little house where we can stay.  
I wanna make you my own.  
If you don't try you'll never know.  
'Cause I could be the love of your life.  
Until you make up your mind,  
I'm gonna spend my time thinking of you.**

After hearing his footsteps as he was walking away. I look at her watching her finishing buttoning up her blouse. God she's beautiful, I can't believe that she wants me. I walk toward her pulling her towards me pressing my lips to hers, feeling her wrap her arms around my neck deepening the kiss. Finally we pull apart and she smiles up at me.

Catherine: We'll talk about this later, I think this changes everything

With one quick kiss I watch her run out of the room, poking my head out the door I watch her hips sway as she saunters down the hall. I couldn't help but holler down the hall toward her.

_What just happened in my office was unbelievable. Me and Gil, Gil and me what does this mean? Is he going to want to talk about this? Is he going to regret this? Oh god what if he regrets it? Oh god what did we do? Oh god please don't let him regret this._

Gil: Cath

**You don't have to hide baby,  
Cause I will be your protector.  
Let's take a ride,  
On a trip that's gonna last forever,  
I'm positive this will work (it's gonna work)  
You're smiling cause you know you feel it too.  
Baby, all I ever wanted was you.**

_Hearing him yell my name broke my train of thought, I turn around and immediately lock eyes with him and can't help but feel my heart race a mile a minute and a smile creep up on my face. Maybe not, maybe things will be fine._

Gil: Breakfast my place after shift (I state with a wink as she winks back at me)

Catherine: You bet bugman

_The rest of this shift seems to be going on forever, I can't seem to get my mind off of Gil. I finished up my case with Nick, and I know he noticed I was distracted I aven't been able to get what happened tonight out of my head, it was so amazing, 20 years of feelings, 20 years of hiding how I felt, how we both felt all of a sudden coming to blows. How could it have taken us this long to realize our feelings for one another? To admit our feelings to one another? God it was amazing, he's amazing. I keep glancing at the clock in between writing up my report from the case, 65 min and 45 seconds, 44, 43… God I hope he wants this as much as I do, I hope that he wants me as much as I want him. I can't take this anymore I have to see him now. _

**I wanna to take you away,  
I got a little house where we can stay.  
I wanna to make you my own.  
If you don't try you'll never know.  
'Cause I could be the love of your life.  
Until you make up your mind,  
I'm gonna spend my time thinking of you**

The rest of this shift seems to be going on forever, as I sit at my desk pretending to do paperwork. I keep staring at the clock it has only been 10 minutes since the last time I checked it, I still have 64 min and 25 seconds to go until the end of my shift, until I could see Catherine again, to be with her again. Oh god what if she doesn't want to be with me again? What if she realizes that I'm not the man she wants? What if she thinks that this was all a mistake. Oh god, I feel my heart begin to race a mile a minute, feel my palms starting to get sweaty as I look at the clock nervously, 64 min 20 nope 19, 18, 17...

**Let's take a chance baby.  
What have we got to lose?  
I will show the world that I'm the best for you.  
You will see my love will take you where you've never been.  
All you gotta do is say yes to make me your man.  
Your man...**

_I finally rush out of my office heading towards his, starting to feel nervous as my heart begins to race. I reach his office door and see him sitting at his desk, lost in thought. God I wonder if he's thinking about me, like I have been thinking about him. I start calling out his name._

Catherine: Gil…Grissom….GIL

All of a sudden I hear a voice sounding quite distant, when I realize it's her voice yelling at me, bringing me back to reality. I look up and I see her and can't help as a big smile appears on my face, I probably look like a love struck teenager.

Gil: Cath

I watch her walk towards me and all of a sudden everything in my head begins swirling, she smiles at me seductively. Next thing I know she is behind me wrapping her arms around me so her hands were resting on my chest, feeling her breathe on my neck my body starts to tingle as she gently kisses my neck, nipping and biting slightly, I feel my cock begin to stir, she is driving me crazy. My mind is in a fog all that existed in this moment was her and I, her smell, her soft hands that had managed to have undone the top few buttons of my shirt and began their exploration of my chest. Her mouth continued working her magic on my neck, I can't help but let out a soft moan and then feel her mouth beside my ear as she whispers softly into it.

**I wanna take you away,  
I got a little house where we can stay.  
I wanna make you my own.  
If you don't try you'll never know.  
'Cause I could be the love of your life.  
Until you make-up your mind,  
I'm gonna spend my time thinking of you.**

Catherine: So bugman, I've wrapped up my case, finished my paperwork and thought I'd pop in and see if I can tear you away from your paper work a bit early. We have some things to discuss

_I watch him squirm beneath me and can't help but feel turned on. God I love this man if only he knew what he did to me. I feel him grab me and pull me into his lap, staring deeply into his eyes, I feel his lips inches from mine until finally his lips gently grazed mine, feeling his tongue glide along my lips as I slowly part them granting him the access we needed. It didn't take him long to accept the invitation and our tongues glided together releasing soft moans from both of us. Feeling the electricity shoot through our bodies. I felt myself melt into him as the kiss continued as all the feelings we've had for one another burst through with that kiss. Finally I felt him pull back breathless leaning his forehead on mine._

Gil: I think we should continue this at home.

_I can't help but smile brightly after hearing him say home, as I got up, taking his hand in mine._

Catherine: lets go home.

I smile at her hearing her say home, this feels right, we feel right. How come it took us so long to get here? Now that were here I never want to let her go. I intertwine my fingers with hers as we grab our stuff and head out the door. I feel her trying to wiggle her fingers from mine, but I only clasp onto her hand tighter, I'm not letting go of her now. I look at her and she knows what I'm thinking. I don't care if everyone knows, because I'm in love with this woman. I love this woman and I want everyone to know it.

**I wanna take you away  
I wanna make you my own  
I wanna take you away  
I wanna make you my own  
Take you away baby  
I wanna make you my own**


End file.
